


Brightness

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sign Language, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Hearthstone isn't used to needing people. Blitz still isn't quite used to Hearth.





	Brightness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexie/gifts).



Blitz glanced out the South Station window again, looking for Hearthstone's white-blond hair in the crowd. The sun was finally going down, turning Boston pink and gold. On a normal day, it would almost be time for his shift. But Hearth had found Magnus a place that would be safe enough for the night, with a few friends they'd gotten to know on the streets. They had to see the Head, and twilight was a decent enough compromise. It was more dangerous for Magnus in the early hours of morning, anyway.

Blitz ached for a shower. Looking after Magnus hadn't been the nightmare he'd feared when Mimir first told them they'd be watching out for a teenage boy, but the street life didn't suit him. He missed wearing good clothes, missed easy access to hot water. He didn't miss Nidavellir, but that wasn't really much of a surprise. He'd never really belonged there.

The damnedest thing was that Blitzen liked the sunlight. Always had. The soft light of Nidavellir could be comfortable and warm, even when the realm itself was not. But there was something about the brilliant flash of sunlight that thrilled Blitz down to his spine, making him long for a closer look, drawing his attention through the window when he was safely indoors in Midgard.

Perhaps that was why Hearthstone kept drawing his attention. Distantly related though elves and dwarves were, Blitz was unused to someone with Hearth's leanness, his grace, the feeling of _light_ that filled his movements. Hearth looked fragile but had an uncountable reserve of strength, which also wasn't...unappealing.

Blitz had spend his whole life being the wrong thing. The fact that his thoughts kept drifting back to Hearth was almost a footnote, compared to all the other ways he was wrong.

Hearth waved his hand in front of Blitz's face. _What?_

Blitz blinked. He'd been somewhere else for a second. Somewhere he maybe didn't want to share with Hearth. _Sorry. Was thinking._

Hearth looked like he was holding back an insult. _Ready? We can take T, keep you from sun._

 _You all right with that?_ He didn't want Hearth getting lost or disoriented if they separated.

Hearth's thumb and forefinger extended in L shapes, pressed out. _Screen._

_Oh, okay._

_Easy. I like the T._

_I'm sorry, I don't always think--_

_It's fine, fine._ He couldn't keep the bitterness from his face. _You try._

Blitz wondered how many people didn't try, hadn't.

An Amtrak cop walked by, glancing at them, clearly classifying them as homeless but harmless. Good. They didn't need further distractions. _He's okay?_ He didn't have to specify who he meant. Magnus had become the focus of both of their lives, first as obligation, but then out of genuine affection. Worrying about him wasn't just for Mimir. It was because Magnus was a good kid who'd been dealt a bad hand.

Hearth nodded. _Come. Daydream on T._

_I wasn't daydreaming._

_Sure, sure._ Was that a smile? It passed too quickly for Blitz to be sure.

Hearth led the way to the turnstile, their enchanted CharlieCards getting them through. Once the sun was gone completely, Blitz felt the change in Hearth. He might be too fond of the sunlight, but it was essential for Hearth; losing it affected him quickly, especially when he was already vulnerable or uncertain.

They wouldn't be underground long enough to weaken him, but Blitz still didn't like to see Hearth deprived of sunlight. Night was different, reflected sunlight from the moon being both satisfying to Hearth and non-toxic to Blitz; this was too artificial, too much. After Nidavellir, they both knew that Hearth could survive without sunlight for a little while, but it wasn't something Blitz was happy gambling with.

Hearth turned to face him halfway down the second flight of stairs. _Stop,_ he signed, hand slicing the air before it struck his palm.

_Stop what?_

_Not a child. I know--don't worry for me. No need._

_I know,_ Blitz said. He _did_ know. He still wasn't used to looking after people. He wondered, not for the first time, when the last time was that someone looked after Hearth. Hearth had opened up somewhat about his past--somewhat by choice, somewhat by pressure from Mimir--but he still didn't know it all. _It's not--I'm not trying to care take you._  He'd probably signed that wrong, and e had no idea how to explain anyway.

Hearth sighed, irritated, and turned away. Blitz tapped on his shoulder to get him back.

 _I'm sorry you're not used to having people care,_ he signed, and shoved past him.

They got out at Bowdoin Station without speaking, met with Mimir, got their update, which was hardly an update at all. Blitz half-wondered if it was just a test of loyalty. _You two gettin' along okay?_ he'd asked, and they'd both nodded, looked at the ground like the lousy liars they were.

Hearth clapped his hand on Blitz's arm before they went back into the station. Blitz thought of a dozen rebuttals-- _Look, let's just do what we can, we can just keep doing the day and night shifts, I'm sorry you have so many weird problems with people helping you but--_ but Hearth just signed _Sorry._

That was the one thing he hadn't been ready to argue with. He settled for _thanks._

Hearth put his hand back on Blitz's arm and pulled him out of the flow of traffic. _I was raised to be--_ He paused, bit his lower lip. _I was raised to be proud. When you saw me so weak--_

_It's okay._

_It's not,_ he sighed. _Childish. I won't again._

_Can I record that?_

Hearth barked a laugh. _Yes._

It was good to see him smile. _Maybe I'll just trust you,_ Biltz said.  _Let's try._

 _We could,_ Hearth agreed. _Coffee before you check on Magnus?_

Blitz nodded, grateful for the peace offering.

_I'm glad. That I fell and you found me._

That was more peace offering than Blitz had expected. _I am too,_ he confessed. _I'm sorry it was so hard, but I'm glad I know you._

 _Me too. I_ know--He fought for words for a second.  _Stubborn. You're right._ _Not used to needing people. To having people care._  Hearth looked hesitant for a moment, then leaned down and pressed his lips to Blitz's cheek, just a touch, but enough to send Blitz's heart racing. _Thank you,_ he signed, but before he could straighten fully up, Blitz had grabbed his arm and was pulling him back to kiss him for real. Hearth was warm and strong and tasted like sunlight and all Blitz could think was _please, please, more._

People generally didn't pay much attention to homeless guys in the subway, but they didn't dare kiss long. Hearth straightened back up, and Blitz was gratified to see more pink in his cheeks than there had been. _Magnus needs you._

 _And you need rest,_ Blitz said.

Hearth nodded. _Come on,_ he said, and grabbed Blitz's hand, leading him toward the turnstile.


End file.
